SCP Story (Part 1)
by Real Piccolo Bellhop
Summary: A story about a veteran agent and a monster that had to dace everthing that happend to them! New SCP, new agents, new boss, new time! this one have chapter in it but it on one page so this is a long one. Hope you like!


❤ SCP Love ❤

 **Cap 1**

 **The only one she talk to!**

" **Agent Ulgrin!" Said a young agent.**

" **Yes kiddo what is it and be fast with it because my shift end soon." Said the 31 year old agent behind his desk.**

" **SCP-682 refuses to speak with anyone! She saying you name every time we try to talk to her."**

" **-sigh- Look like I be home late again." He said and follow the kid to the room.**

" **I'm really sorry sir! I didn't mean to longer you shift sir."**

" **Is ok kiddo! Happened to offend now days."**

" **By the way sir! How old was you when you joined?"**

" **Me? Late tweety! Why do you ask?"**

" **Is just that the SCP seem to know you really good, almost like a good friend."**

" **How old are you?"**

" **Soon tweety sir!"**

" **You are a weary young one aren't you?"**

" **Yeah! But I don't know why I'm here for and they told me that I can't tell my parents and I wonder why?"**

" **Why!? Because we can't let people know! That why!"**

" **But sooner or later someone will know! Don't you have a wife and kids?"**

" **Have** **one! She left me and took the kid with her!"**

" **Oh! Sorry to hear that sir. Did she know?"**

" **Yes and no! She found out that I was a agent but not about the SCP-foundation. She accused me for being a hitman! My son wanted to be like me even after what his mom told him who I'm was. Woke up the next morning and they and they're stuff gone."**

" **Really sorry to hear that sir but we here now!" Said the young agent and open the metal door.**

" **Aah! Agent U, you finely here." Said a British professor happy.**

" **Hello professor J! How is she?"**

" **Stubbed! Every time we try to talk to here she just keep saying that she only talk to you."**

" **Well I'm here now so please open the door for me."**

" **Of course my good sir!" The professor said and open the metal door.**

 **Ulgrin walk in the room that has one metal table and two metal chairs drill to the floor. A monster sat at one of the chair and look up the see her favorite person sitting across her. She look more up and the light shows her smile and her face was happy now.**

" **Hello Ulgrin!"**

" **Hello 682! How is it going?"**

" **Ok I guess!"**

" **Oh really! Because the professors told me that you don't talk to them."**

" **Well! Maybe because that not as nice like you." She said and wrap her tail around Ulgrin left leg.**

" **Can't you answers they're questions? If you do it bring food to you afterward."**

" **My favorite food?"**

" **Of course I bring your favorite food!"**

" **Ok! I answers they're questions then."**

" **Good girl! See you soon."**

 **After an hour the young agent walk in to Ulgrin office and found him sleeping in his chair. He shake him a bit and told him that SCP-862 wanted her promise know. Ulgrin walk down to the kitchen and walk to SCP-862 camper and the guards open the door and let him in and then the big metal door close behind him. Her new camper was a big, big metal room with a forest in it and way up on one of the wall was a bulletproof window that for some reason was cover with metal sheets. On the front of the forest when you walk in is a big kind-a-lake and a bright that lead to the forest. Ulgrin walk in and heard the door close behind him.**

" **It look like the door is not responding to us and we can't open it and our cameras just went out so you on you own!" Said the speakers.**

" **Hey! 862 you here? I have you food here."**

" **Hmm! Maybe if I put here food here and try to fix the do…." He was facing eye to eye with SCP-173.**

 **He have a staring contest with the SCP before he noticed a tail behind him and he's eyes was cover and he heard 862 talking to 173.**

" **What was you thinking?" Said SCP-682.**

" **What? You know that I'm the on for you." Said a dark voice.**

" **Listen to me now 173! I never gonna like you in that way."**

" **What do he have that I have more of?"**

" **A lot nicer then you ever gonna be!"**

" **He never doing something nice to you! He always call you SCP-682 and never that name we other call you. Get that you and me and everyone else is just for testing."**

" **Not for him am not! For him am like any other person. And if you think of even lay a stump on him you dead." She said really mad and then the siren started.**

" **Alert! Alert! SCP-173 have left it camper and is located in SCP-682 camper. B-team is moving in and I want C-team to stand by." Said the speaker.**

" **You better get to you stone form or they will open fire!"**

" **Just wait! You will be mine." 173 said before turning to his frozen form and the door open and 682 put down Ulgrin and jump down in the water.**

 **The guards ran in at put 173 in a small glass camper that he couldn't flee from. The look so the other SCP haven't run away and they saw her in the lake relaxing and then they grap the agent and throw him out and the door closed behind them.**

 **Cap 2**

 **Ulgrin past!**

 **It was over midnight and agent Ulgrin was on his way to his black new BMW when two guards come running to him.**

" **Have you seen SCP-682 sir?" Ask one of the female guards.**

" **In her camper!"**

" **She not there sir! The facility is under look down right now."**

" **But there no why that SCP-682 could have ran away the facility."**

" **We know! See you."**

" **See you!"**

 **In his car he was thinking how and why she left her camper. On his way home he saw two police cars next to his home. He walk out and ask the police what have happen and they told him that a big women with a tail have destroyed one of the double door and maybe have a weapon.**

" **Go home officer! I work for the C.I.A and I take over."**

" **Ok sir! If you need help just content us."**

" **Sure! Night."**

 **Ulgrin walk it and look around for SCP-682 and was later welcome with a welcome home hug-jump and was throw to the other end of the big hallway that knock her out because Ulgrin punch her head in self defend. After he got up he carry and drag her to his bedroom and went out from the room.**

 **(Next day)**

 **682 woke up very happy because of last night and that she slept so good. She walk down to the kitchen only to smell her favorite food and ran down to the kitchen. Ulgrin saw a big and hungry girl with the sheet cover her body and he was only thinking one thing, how to get her back without getting hang. He walk over to the coffee table and look at an old photo and sighted and before he know he felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't look up.**

" **What?"**

" **Is that you before SCP?"**

" **-Sigh- Yes! Before I got betrayed."**

" **Betrayed?"**

" **Yeah! You always wonder how my life was before so sit down and let me tell you."**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Year: 2015**

 **Place: South of Moscow/Russian**

 **Name: Captain Ulgrin**

 **Group: Alpha-1/First division**

" **Alpha-1!?" Said the radio on Ulgrin body vest.**

" **Alpha-1 here, over!"**

" **Alpha-1! Alpha-2 is on the way to the location, over!"**

" **Ok! We on the move then, over!"**

" **Roger that! Wait a minute!? Our drone is showing enemy moving and it look like that are heavy armed, over!"**

" **Roger that H.Q! But we still to get to the point so we are asking for promises to take out the enemy forces, over!"**

" **Affirmed! Good luck, H.Q out!"**

 **The group walk over to the meeting point and the first thing they see is a big pile of blood and human meat everywhere and Ulgrin look to the water and saw a monster and aim the M4 and just aim. After a while he stop aiming and walk back to the group.**

" **Captain! Something or someone that have done is very strong."**

" **Hmmm! I saw something moving in that lake and maybe it is our killer."**

" **Umm! What lake sir?"**

" **Wait! W….where the hell is the lake that was here a second ago?"**

" **That was never a lake here sir!"**

" **Captain! Come and look at this sign."**

 **They walk over and that sign was a trinity yellow sign. They just look at the warning sign but they didn't understand, because it wasn't in English and no one know what it say. What they did understand was only this.**

 **SCP-Foundation!**

" **SCP-Foundation!? What dose that mean? And what to this mean for the mission captain?"**

" **-Silence- Call the H.Q and tell them everything private!"**

" **Negative sir! Our radio is out and will not work."**

" **Fuck! Where is Alpha-2 btw?"**

" **I have found them sir!"**

 **Everyone ran to the soldier to find blood and human meat everywhere but with bit and pics of U.S army uniform.**

" **T…this can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Scream the youngest soldier.**

" **Private! Snap out of it." Said another soldier to the young soldier.**

" **Shhhh! I heard movement." Said Ulgrin and lifted his M4.**

 **The group was behind the army truck and the enemy movement was on the outer side and they was far more enemy then the little group. After a little silence one of the soldier walk up to the enemy and sold out his friend.**

 **The soldiers was taking hostage and was gonna get kill and Ulgrin was really piss at the sergeant that betrayed the group.**

" **Put them against the wall so we can execute them!" Said the Russian terrorist leader.**

" **E..execute them? We agree to held them hostage for money and one of them is a kid."**

" **A kid!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He hol….holding a gun! And if he holding a gun he is a man."**

" **I'm for real Yarkow! Don't kill the kid."**

" **Posmotrite na menya! He know the dangers of be a soldier and now he pay for it."**

" **I…..da!"**

 **Ulgrin and his group was against the wall now and was ready for they executing and the leader draw his 375mm revolver and aim it at sniper Gorden and shoot. Next was privet John and he just look at the leader and got shoot, next was the kid and he just cry and felt the gun at his head and scream in fear before Bang! Silence. Ulgrin look next to him to se a dead kid with fears and tears in his eyes.**

 **Ulgrin look up and see the leader look at him with a smile.**

" **Captain Ulgrin! You are know everywhere as the soldier that don't fear! It would be a waste to kill you without asking some questions comrade."**

" **Ask away!"**

" **First question! What is you full name?"**

" **Fuck you!" And Ulgrin got hit in the head with the revolver.**

" **Next question! Why did you care for that soldier next to you?"**

" **As an ex-general should know why! Or are you getting old!?" Hit with the revolver.**

" **Last question! What is SCP?" Said the leader with a shaking voice.**

 **Ulgrin just look at the ground and thought about the blood pile.**

" **O** **тветьте** **мне** **,** **ради** **Бога** **!"**

" **I don't know what this SCP is!"**

" **Lie! You're lying! Get redo to di?..." everything went black and Ulgrin heard just Russians screaming at each other's and guns shoot and the leader scream in pain and then silence.**

 **Everything was silence. He could see again and the first thing he see is blood and meat pils everywhere and get shock and fell someone or something is behind him and this thing is wet. He look up and the first thing he see is a long body and two big tits. He look down and then he got until and stand up and he was face to face with the monster and this the first time Ulgrin meet SCP-682 and Ulgrin notices that she is higher and him. He is up the breast hight. Then a helicopter can be heard and SCP-682 ran away.**

 **(Back to now)**

 **Ulgrin look at the foto and the kid with his big and lovely smile. 682 sat next to him and saw tears hitting the foto and for the fist time see her man crying.**

" **How long was he serving?"**

" **Almost a half year! Too early and the worse thing is that my groups family was mad at me."**

" **Why?"**

" **They told me that is was my fault that they kids died. They later told the news and oh boy the the news was on it."**

 **(Flashback)**

" **Welcome to Fox News! Captain Ulgrin has been know as the super soldier with no fear what so ever. He is back after a recon mission that went wrong and his hole group got K.I.A and the dead soldiers family is saying that it is his fault that they kids got kill.**

" **My son love him and wanted to do anything to be with him!"**

" **Here we have Mia who is the mother of privet Milo that was the young's one in the group! She saying that it is captain Ulgrin fault that her son never got home again."**

" **When he got the mail that he got in to the army and was gonna join Ulgrin group he got so happy that he ask if he could clean the whole house and me and my husband was so happy for him and also scared. But we heard many good things about Ulgrin and thought that our son was safe! That was before we was welcome by a soldier with a Purple Heart and a U.S.A flag and a note that said that out son was K.I.A and I was so sad that I didn't eat a whole day and my husband called the army." She ended in tears.**

" **But why was it Ulgrin fault?"**

" **He a captain! Is his job to risk his life for our son and the others in his group!"**

" **Under the interview with the mom her neighbor walk by and was not happy! He told her things and then he waited for us. He was a supporter to the army and have been in war himself. His name was Sergeant Karl Stone and is known for operation Big Bang that was to kill the leaders of the big terrorist organization in Franc. He later told us off camera that he know Ulgrin father and he was with him in Franc but that he died later by a bullet to the head. He support the troops and he support Ulgrin."**

" **The family's start a campaign that was gone get Ulgrin in prison and after a year they was over a hundred angry family's at the army regimen and trying to break trough the fans and many time did the MP have to use taster, gas, pepper spray and more to get the civilian away from the fans and then the soldier walk to the fans with a tank behind them that was aiming at the civilian.**

" **As you can see at the gate that they are pulling and kicking the gate to get in and if they get in the soldier have order to open fire and the tank will fire the second the gate is down and three more tanks is on the way and we have two attack helicopters that are ready to get here when I give the signal."**

" **That was major Algro and we will keep you updated at the situation and the army base later."**

 **(Back to now)**

" **After that I told that I'm leaving for now and maybe come back some day and when I was home and don't really remember. Just that a saw talking to an old lady in a dark room and after some questions I woke up in my mason with my suite and with the location to the SCP-foundation."**

 **"I...I…..I didn't know you life was so hard!" 682 said with a shaking voice.**

" **It been years now seen I left the army but one time I was thinking of coming over and they just let me pass the security and they didn't care if I join or didn't join. They was just happy to see me again."**

" **Great to hear but am really tired after that amazing story!"**

" **Then take a nap and I go up to my ofmmmmmh." He got his mouth cover by a tail and drag to the sofa.**

" **Oh no you don't! You gonna lay here next to me and keep me warm."**

" **Then why to you have the planked then?"**

" **S…she fall asleep! If I try to too thiAAAAAAAAAH!" He scream when he felt her claw punching in to his back.**

 **Cap 3**

 **Get you back!**

 **After much fighting to get lost he made it. He saw the time and it was almost lunch so he just order a pizza and after he hang up he herd someone knock at the door.**

" **Is that the pizza? I know they said it would be fast but this is just too much."**

 **He open and see a group of civilians just standing in front of him and he** **recognize** **one of the person and shout the door and look it. The people was kicked the door trying to open it and the same time 682 woke up and ask what is happening but all she saw was the Ulgrin got his pistol and loaded it.**

" **What are you doing and who is kicking the door?"**

" **It is those who hate me and now am gonna put an end to this."**

" **-Sniff- Do I smell smock?"**

 **Ulgrin look up the stairs to see that the angry mob is throwing molotov and soon the hole house is gone. He took up his phone and call a friend to him.**

" **I need you help! A chopper, angry mob throwing molotov. Here in a second! That good."**

 **He got the planked and throw it over 682 and told her that she need to cover herself as much she can, it is a really big planked. The helicopter landed on the back side and they ran to the copter because the mob has got in.**

 **They was on the helicopter and flew away.**

" **Where are we going boss?"**

" **If I tell you, you need to leave the army."**

" **I haven't seen you in a long time so I take the hit then."**

" **SCP-Foundation!"**

" **You kidding me right?"**

" **You know me!"**

" **Wait! That shit is real? I mean real, real?"**

" **Yes! Why do you my friend here is call SCP-682!" He said and removed the planked.**

" **Ok, ok! Where is it?"**

 **(Three hours later)**

" **We here people!" He said and Ulgrin walk at sat next to him.**

" **Nice! Know here the tricky part."**

" **How come?"**

" **When we land they will look around the copper and when the found her the will hang us both."**

" **Then just hide her somewhere!"**

" **Trust me! They will find her on the copter even if we can't find here."**

 **"Turn away immediately civilian! This is a privet airspace and if you don't turn away you will get shoot down."**

" **This is agent Ulgrin over to control tower!"**

" **That you Ulgrin? Why are you using a unmark helicopter?"**

" **Thought it would be fun! The pilot is joining us just so you know."**

" **Rogue that sir! You free to land."**

" **How we gonna hide her now?"**

" **You can frappe her around the planked and they will think it is a planked and let you pass."**

" **We can try but if this fail I take you with me."**

" **Ok!"**

 **They frappe 682 around the planked and then Ulgrin hang her over his shoulder and the guards just walk pass them without asking them anything.**

" **We really need a better security!"**

 **They was on the way to 682 camper but her door was scrawling with guards and special guards. The was thinking of something and then the pilot got a idea.**

" **Aren't this guys from Russian?"**

" **Yes! How will that help us?"**

" **Just lead me to the speaker."**

 **They was at the control room and the pilot took the USB cable and put in in his phone and open Spotify and star a song.**

" **Rasputin!? Are you crazy!?"**

" **Just watch!"**

 **They look and everyone start to to the Russian dance!**

 **The just walk down to the guards and they dance and the have already open the door and 682 walk in the the boys ran back to the to close the door and the they saw 682 dance with the guards and they walk back down and after asking what she was thinking she just told the it look funny and they should join.**

" **Oh! What the hell!" They said and start to dance.**

 **Before the song ended they drag 682 to the camper and close the door. They walk up to Ulgrin and his friend got a suit and was ready for his new job.**

" **This was a waste of time author! What the fuck did you thought?"**

" **I was listening to the song and got carry away ok."**

" **But still!"**

" **Listen here now! Stick to the story or a cut you dick and turn you to a girl."**

" **Ok! Ok! Jesus."**

 **Cap 4**

 **Like a normal day!**

" **Now everything was back to normal! 682 was in her camper and my friend is now a SCP agent, I am not in trouble and soon is my shift over." He was thinking to himself.**

 **He was by his computer look at some files that didn't make sense! Something about a new SCP that just call SCP-H and nothing more. Ulgrin try to find more info about the new SCP but he couldn't get more then the new SCP is new and is a female.**

 **(00:10)**

" **Finally! My shift is over and I can go home and have a good long night sleep…I just remember that I don't have a home."**

" **Not so fast agent U!" Said a light voice from the door way.**

" **What is it shining?" Said Ulgrin to the white suited man.**

" **Shining!? What a good name!"**

" **Anyway! You are not leaving tonight agent U, or should I said D-class."**

 **Ulgrin eyes widen when he heard that name a saw two soldier walk in trying to grab him but got kick in the face instead and the the two agent next to the white suited guy. That was good but not that good.**

 **Ulgrin took those two down like paper and then look at the man a saw that he had a radio in his hand.**

" **Is 682 ready?"**

" **Yes sir! She ready for the hunting." Said one of the guards.**

" **She coming!"**

" **Hunting…..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**

" **Wow! Easy there tiger! We have just gave her some drugs you know."**

" **You monster! I gonna kill you here and now."**

" **If you fucking lay a finger on me you gonna be a D-class for the rest of you fucking life."**

" **So that way a want to make a deal! Avoid her to 6 A.M or be a D-class."**

" **Ok! To 6 A.M!**

 **They took him to a forest camper and then he heard 682 scream and the door closed behind Ulgrin. He look and saw 682 tail and ran to a tree and beg that he wouldn't be founded.**

 **He walk in to the forest and saw a watering hole.**

" **W…w…how the fucking big is this camper?"**

" **You should know agent!" Said a dark voice.**

" **Who are you?"**

" **Look behind you!" Said the voice and Ulgrin turn around.**

" **SCP-035! How did you got out you camper and who's body are you using?"**

" **Dose it matter?"**

" **What matter is how you got out? Answer me NOW!"**

" **Easy there agent! Am here to help."**

" **To help! Help with what?"**

" **To cure 682!"**

" **Funny joke! But if you was here to help for real then she is guarding the door out of here so we stuck.''**

" **How do you think I got in then? It is a back door so just follow me."**

 **They was walking and Ulgrin always look over his shoulder to be sure that 682 wasn't following them and 035 was humming a song. After an hour they stop and 035 just look around and that got Ulgrin the chill down his spine.**

" **Why are we stopping 035?"**

" **She is seeing us right now!"**

" **What!? For how long have she seen us?"**

" **She is looking at us right now and we need to run to the door or it over." 035 said and ran.**

 **They ran and Ulgrin could hear her step coming closer and closer. Ulgrin saw 035 at the door and he waved his hand to get and Ulgrin just throw himself in and 035 close the door and block the door with a big iron box.**

 **They walk over to the old lab that was used before as a testing room for making the super soldier and it back fire.**

" **Here we are! Can you be a kind and start the power?"**

" **Sure!" Ulgrin said and started the power.**

" **Ah! Now we can work." And they started to work.**

" **035! How do you know that I am a agent? And I have a feeling that you know my name too! And that no way that we have seen each other's because I never go near you camper."**

 **"079 how told me much about you and so have 682 also!"**

" **079! How did you? That is no way you could have got in with out a key card."**

" **I got my ways! 079 told me that you are one of the best agent this facility have ever have, almost too good! Your CEO are scared of you. The good relationship with some SCP and that if you are close to one SCP that is good friend with you they talk. Even I and 079 got interesting of you and that what scared the CEO's. They are scared that you will rise a army and destroy the facility. They want you to stop working here and they want you to die as a D-class or erase you memory and throw you back to the army. 079 told me that you are to important for him and for us SCP to die or go away. All you have to do is just follow orders and don't make a dumb move."**

 **"I have very hard to believe what you are telling me!"**

" **Just trust me! And we done with the cure."**

" **Good! Because she is on top of me ready to eat me."**

 **862 open her mouth and attack but Ulgrin grap her mouth and held her away from taking a bit from Ulgrin face and he try with every bit of strength to hold her of and not break her jaw.**

" **For Pete sake 035! If you don't cure her now I will break you and you body in half."**

" **Jesus! She bigger now then before. I need more or it won't work."**

" **What the fuck are you saying to me?"**

" **To hold her for some minutes till I have mad more do the cure."**

" **This better work 035!"**

 **035 continue with the cure and just heard Ulgrin fighting for his life and if he would use his fully strength he would kill her and he trying hard not to cross the line.**

 **035 but the cure in a syringe and put it on 682 but got throw away before he got the chance to inject the cure, but that gave enough time to Ulgrin to push away 682 and to inject the cure. She let out a row and then throw to Ulgrin to a wall and 682 block him and then he saw that she was turning in the her more-human-looking-like self. She felt asleep on Ulgrin lap and he sat against the wall and just breath out and wimping of the sweat from his forehead and lift up 682 to his arms.**

" **You ok Ulgrin?"**

" **J..just fine….just some broken ribs…hehe!"**

" **We better get you to a medic then."**

" **Fir…..fi…." Ulgrin just collapsed on the floor over 682.**

 **(Some hours later)**

" **WAAAAAH! W…where am I?"**

" **You are in the SCP-clinic sir!" Said a family voice.**

" **Kiddo!?"**

" **Nice to see you remember something." He said to Ulgrin and got a hug from Ulgrin.**

" **Good to see ya!"**

" **T…t..thanks si…...Ulgrin." The kid said and return the hug.**

" **Don't you dare forget me pal!" Said Ulgrin friend and join the hug party.**

 **After some second they heard the metal door upon and stop the hug and Ulgrin was welcome by the man in the white suit and with his big evil-but-look-incident-smile.**

" **Nice to see that you awaken agent!"**

" **Hey! Never got you name?"**

" **Are you nut sir? He is the new CEO of this part."**

" **So you that man! Well then don't you have more important things then talk to me?"**

" **Not really now! But I just want to say one thing to you."**

" **That is?"**

" **Talk to one more SCP and you have a bullet trough you head." He said and left.**

 **Cap 5**

 **I need a time away!**

 **Ulgrin sat at his computer and try to get some work done but then a ton of mail got to him and they read the same.**

 _ **Agent! We need you to test the SCP. Agent U! We need you right now. Agent. Agent. Agent. The SCP. SCP. SCP. Where are you agent? We need you. Help us with SCP. Can you help or what? You bloody baster we need you. Agent! The SCP.**_

" **THAT IT!" Ulgrin scream so loud.**

 **He walk to the captain and give him his gun and level-5 keycard but keep his keycard to get in the facility. Everyone saw that he was really mad and before he walkout he meet his CEO.**

" **What the problem agent?" He said with his smile.**

" **-sigh- You! You are my fucking probable and am leaving." Everyone around gasp.**

" **Not forever! I be back, just need some time alone."**

" **Hehehe! Why come back? Just stay the fuck away from this facility."**

" **We'll get this! I be fucking back."**

 **He walk out and the double metal gate closed. He look behind him and know that if he was along for a long time this facility would go to hell.**

 **682 woke up feeling awful and look to her camper door to see four guards and they are only male and they smiles when't really helping her to fell safer. She walk over to them and they just throw her to the ground and grap her arms and legs.**

" **Look at that beautiful ass! No wonder why everyone like you." Said the leader and open his pants.**

 **She try to break lost but they was to strong and she couldn't move. She heard her camper door open but she couldn't see who it was.**

" **Get the fuck out of here pal! We gonna have some fun with her."**

" **You know that against the rules dickbag!"**

" **Dickbag! You are so dead." He said and took up his gun but the other man fire first.**

 **The others try to attack him but they got shoot to.**

 **"Scumbag! Know they wasn't the good type." The voice said and 682 look up to meet the new agent, agent Ulgrin.**

" **Why d-did he help me?" SCP thought for herself.**

 **She look deep in his eyes and blushed so much that you could fry an egg on her cheeks. He look the other way and then left and a second later come the special guards and they just drag the body away and didn't do anything to 682.**

 **She didn't know why they didn't do anything to her then she thought that maybe the new agent have to to something with it.**

 **(If you didn't know that was a flashback! :3)**

 **Ulgrin was driving to his old military base and the first thing he see a girl at the gate with two dead MP beside her. Ulgrin walk out the car and draw his pistol and demand her to turn around with her hands behind her head.**

 **Before she turn he saw a tail and know that this wasn't a normal girl. He's fearless face drop when he saw the big evil smile on the girl face.**

" **Hello officer! How have you day been?"**

" **I'm not a police ma'am!" He said with his hands shaking.**

" **I see it now because you hands a shaking, but a man with you background shouldn't be scare of a girl like me captain Ulgrin."**

" **How the hell did you know my past and my name?''**

" **Oooh please Ulgrin! I was watching you and when you left the army then you just disappear! It was so boring to see the other soldier doing the same lame things."**

" **What different did I do that make the same thing so interesting?"**

" **You! Here I thought that you was dead and he I found you."**

 **He look shock at the girl and in a blink of a eye she was in front of him with a soft smile now and she kiss his cheek then she was gone and two MP came running to the gate.**

" **HANDS UP BASTER!" Said a heavy British ascent.**

" **Mike!? It that you?"**

" **C-captain!? It that you?"**

" **Mike! My god it have been a long time."**

" **It have been so long time sir!"**

" **I see you went from sergeant to MP."**

" **Long story! But why are you here?"**

" **My house was burn down by anti-war demonstrator!"**

" **Bloody hell!"**

" **I wonder if my old room is still here and if I can sleep here for some days."**

" **Yes and no!"**

" **How do you mean?"**

" **You cannot sleep here if you don't want to sign the contract and but on the uniform."**

" **You know I can't join back! The citizens will know and be at the gate aging."**

" **Then we cannot help you sir."**

" **-silence for a moment- Fine! I re-join for now."**

" **HAHAHAHA! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!"**

" **Gees man! Take it a little easy."**

" **Sorry sir! Just glad."**

 **They walk over to the captain to sign the paper and when Ulgrin look closer he see that his rank wasn't captain, it was major.**

" **This can't be right! I was a captain when a left."**

" **You was? Everyone was told that you were a major." Said the captain.**

 **Ulgrin sign the paper then walk over to his room. He but his army package at the footlocker and but his new uniform on the coffee table and sat down at the bed. He took of his black suit and but the suit in the footlocker and but on his uniform and didn't really like it.**

 **He was a higher rank and he had two choices! Sit behind a desk or help the soldiers to be better. He sleep on that though.**

 **(Next day)**

 **Ulgrin woke up feeling something heavy laying on his chest. He move the blanket and she the girl from yesterday sleeping on him with he evil smile and when he was going to graph his knife only to see that it was gone the the girl sat on him now.**

" **Good morning handsome!"**

" **Good morning devil."**

" **How about you gear up and start to train this suckers!?"**

" **I haven't chose if I want to train private's that can't tell the different of red or blue."**

" **-giggled- I help you choose what to do." She said with a normal cute smile this time.**

 **Before Ulgrin could said something the door open and the girl vanishes. In walk a private with Ulgrin rank mark and with his gear.**

 **He but a smile on his face and walk out with his gear and meet the group and they look dead. He saw that they almost slept on each other's and when he try to talk to them they just told him to shut up and they regret that soon after.**

" **STAND RIGHT UP OR YOU WILL FELL HOW IT FELL TO YOU HAVE YOU M16 UP YOUR ASS!"**

 **They just look at him with wider eyes and sweat raining down they're forehead. They start with a mile marching while singing when Johnny comes marching home again.**

 _When Johnny comes marching home again,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _We'll give him a hearty welcome then,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _The man will cheer and the boys will shout the ladies they will all turn out and we'll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home,_

 _And we'll gay when Johnny comes marching home._

 _Get ready for the Jubilee,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _We'll give the hero three times three,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _Well, the laurel wreath is ready now to place upon his Loyal brown and we'll and feel gay when Johnny comes marching home,_

 _and we'll feel gay when Johnny comes marching home._

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-one,_

 _Hurrah Hurrah!_

 _That was when the war begun,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-two,_

 _Both sides were falling to and we'll all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home,_

 _And we'll all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home._

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-three,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _Old Abe, he ended slavery,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-three,_

 _Old Abe, he ended slavery and we'll all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home,_

 _And we'll all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home._

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-four,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _Abe called for five hundred thousand more,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _In eighteen hundred and sixty-five,_

 _They talked rebellion—strife and we' all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home,_

 _And we'll all drink stone wine when Johnny comes marching home._

 **They was back at base and Ulgrin meet his British's friend and the gate and they took a small time to talk.**

" **How the lads doing and where are they?"**

" **They will come here soon! They lost breath before they got here."**

" **How long?"**

" **1 mile!"**

" **And back!? You do this like a walk in the bloody park."**

" **You have to remember our training was much worse then it is now. The marines are doing a better job training they rookie."**

" **Bloody hell! Here the lads come."**

" **This was the worse group I ever meet but luckily it is lunch so eat and the we meet at the gate 1300 fully gear up."**

" **S…..S…..sir y..yes…sir!" Said the soldiers before heading to the mass hall.**

 **Ulgrin walk to his room and a plate on the coffee table with a steak and some mashed potatoes with some hot sauce and a glass with water and a cup coffee with a browning. He sat down at the couch and turn on the tv and started to look at the news.**

" **Welcome to Chanel 10 news with me Bob Ronald! Today a hero is returning to the military and this hero is capta….I mean major Ulgrin. After 11 year he has just vanishes and some days ago the anti-war movement know as 'FATA! (Fuck the army the army)' yeah I know! A weary silly name for a movement that is against the army and call if self an army.**

 **Well we got a recording from a fan of Ulgrin seeing Ulgrin marching with a group of soldier while singing 'When Johnny comes marching home again'. I'm as many others people are just so glad to see a real hero return to the army so we try to get a interview with him but we met his friend, Sergeant Mike Smith.**

" **How long have you know Ulgrin?"**

" **When a sign to the military I happen to be place with in the same group that Ulgrin happen to be in! He have a thought start here because he was bully by the others soldier just because his name. On the first day we where gonna to train on combat fighting of we have nothing but our fits. When Ulgrin was gonna fight the sergeant everyone just dropped they're jaw when in a second he have take down the sergeant, the others in out group try to fight him on the same time and then I know I much help him! A saw a taser and started to zap everyone and those didn't get Ulgrin just put they down. We fight our hole group and when the MP got there we where sent to a new group!"**

" **Why did you and Ulgrin got to another group?"**

" **One of the officer have probably seen when me and Ulgrin work together against our group and we got a bronze star."**

 **"Did you ever have a mission with him?"**

" **I was gonna go on a mission with him but that just happened to be that day when Ulgrin left."**

" **How do you think about the anti-war movement that will come back now that Ulgrin is back?"**

" **Just one thing! Bring it on you bloody meat bag."**

" **Thank you! Back to you Bob."**

" **Thank Sally and I'm with Mike about that last part. You have a sign and they have guns and heavy vehicles. Now to s…." Tv turn off.**

 **Ulgrin but his hands behind his head and thought about that so many that glad to see him and a news channel even support him, to bad he have to leave again. Or have he….**

" **Yes! They would kill me ether."**

" **Maybe just forget about the SCP-Foundation."**

" **No! I couldn't l….How the fuck do you even know about the god forbidden place."**

" **Just happen to know!"**

 **Ulgrin saw a book on the coffee table and saw the name on it. 'Facts about SCP-H or named 'little devil'**

" **You are SCP-H aren't you!"**

" **Would you like if I was!?" With her smile.**

" **I already know because that book have you face on it and you wanted me do found it."**

" **-sigh- Yes I did!"**

" **Then no wonder I found nothing about you in the facility because you took the facts about you so no one could find you until now."**

" **I know sooner or later you would find out by or not by the book. But maybe we have time for this!"**

 **She jump attack Ulgrin to the bed and lay on top of him and he just look at her evil smile and her red glowing cheeks. He look down only to me welcome by a naked virginia and he know what was gonna happen. Then someone knock at the door.**

" **Major! Are you ready for our next objective sir?"**

" **Yes! On moment."**

 **He lift the girl and lay her on the bed and grap his gear and his red beret and walk out. He put on his beret and ran with the private to the others.**

 **(Midnight)**

 **"What the fuck was that!? First you miss every single bullet and then train with a live garnet first." Said Ulgrin were angry.**

" **I already know how to throw a pics of junk."**

" **This pics of junk can save you ass in Iraq when you need it and if you fail to throw this pics of junk you can kiss you ass goodnight. Dismiss!" Ulgrin said and salute the troops.**

 **(Group Bodybag Barack)**

" **What the fuck is the old man problem?" Said Carl that was the one Ulgrin was mad at.**

" **Yeah! Maybe his wife slept with someone else!" Said Mickey while laughing.**

" **That old hag I fuck was his wife!" Said Carl and everyone laugh.**

" **Come on man! He only doing it because he want to help us." Said the one that knock on Ulgrin door. (Name Charlie)**

" **Wait a minute now! Are you kissing the major ass now?" Carl said with a evil look.**

" **What!? No! All I saying is he helping us while you being a huge fucking dick."**

" **FUCK YOU!" He said and start to punch the kid.**

 **The the barrack door was kick open and three MP came in and two of the drag away Carl and the one that was staying was Mike! He grap Charlie by the shoulder and walk him out.**

" **Bloody hell boy! You look like crap."**

" **Thanks sir!" Said Charlie with a smile.**

" **Ulgrin want to meet you right now!"**

" **Ok sir!"**

 **He walk over to the major and before he open he heard Ulgrin's voice and a female voice.**

" **Stand still and let me see if this uniform fit you!"**

" **I don't want to wear a smelly uniform and feel someone dickmark in those pants.**

" **How the fuck can you feel a dickmark?"**

" **I'm can ok!"**

" **And by the way this pants are for girls so no one dick have been in this and if it have that something was wrong with the girl that have this before."**

" **But you need to put them on now! You can't run around with just you trousers."**

 **Charlie was red as a tomato and then he happen to open the door and and felt just in and saw Ulgrin with the girls pants and the girl standing there showing her small pink trousers. The girl face tun red and she scream and ran to Charlie with a knife. Before she had a chance to attack jump the soldier so throw Ulgrin him self and the soldier out and close the door only to get a knife next to his head trough the door.**

" **Holy god! Are you ok major?"**

" **Y…yeah! N..nothing to worry about! (To dame near my godamme ear)"**

" **Who was that girl major?"**

" **Just the a devil herself."**

" **Let me kill that son-of-a-bitch"**

" **No way sweet pie!"**

" **Sweet pie?" Ask the private with a smile.**

" **I'm so tired so I don't really know what am saying anymore."**

 **They both look at each other waiting for the girl to trying open the door with the knife it was weary scary because nothing happen.**

" **I think she stop now!"**

" **So you wanted to meet me and I don't think it was for this."**

" **No! I know what was gonna happen to you in the barrack."**

" **H…how did you know?"**

" **Just look at yourself and that what almost happened to me when I join the army."**

" **But what can I do then? They gonna bet the living shit in me when I be back!"**

" **They can't if they are behind bar."**

" **WHAT!?"**

" **I took my time and saw that all of them except two girl have done a crime and that mean that they have to face justice."**

" **So what goanna happen to me and the two girl now?"**

" **You and the two history is one that you don't see every day and I know a group in U.K that want someone like you and the girls."**

" **Y…..you for real?" Ask the private with a big smile.**

" **I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Said Ulgrin with a smile.**

 **After two day a helicopter was goanna take this three soldiers to the airport and then they would be flow to the United Kingdom. Ulgrin was now on a in a lot of shit. His generals wasn't happen what he have done in one day, so that say that he have to leave and don't comeback. He took on his suit and grape his red beard and put it in his backpack and walk to the fens. Before he walk out he meet Mike.**

" **Sorry for what happened sport!"**

" **It wasn't you fault! Is my idea and they are doing the right thing."**

" **And one more think Ulgrin!"**

" **What?"**

" **And have noticed that you aren't that good to hiding you SCP ID brick that is on the inside of you suit. And don't try say that it isn't real because I already know it is."**

" **How?"**

" **A devil in disguise was telling me everything thing and why you are here and I want to help you."**

" **How can you! My new boss is a man with his own personal army that will kill me."**

" **Then you need a personal army for yourself! And a know a group from U.K that can help out without asking any bloody questions."**

 **(SCP facility)**

" **Hey Bult! To you have a cig?" Ask one of the night guards from the new boss personnel army.**

" **Da! Here." Said the next guard with a heavy Russian extents.**

 **The personal army was wearing a whole white body army with a white helmet with glasses that protect the eyes. Before the other guard could light his cigarette he got shoot in the neck and drop dead and so happen to the Russian one. A group of red beret wearing camouflage uniform came from the shadows and sneak in. This group of soldiers was call 'The Lost Battling'**

" **Listen up lads! Delta stay here and make sure that backup don't get in. Charlie get on high ground and be air support for Delta. Bravo and Alpha go in from the front and Alpha follow Ulgrin and Bravo with me."**

 **(Alpha)**

" **This way lead to the new boss!" Ulgrin said and lead the way.**

" **So SCP is real!?" Said a soldier to the others quite.**

" **Look like it!"**

" **This is crazy! Just crazy."**

" **No kidding!"**

" **Maybe we seen a SCP?"**

" **You will NOT see a SCP! Because we at the boss door." Said Ulgrin.**

" **Wow! His door was not far away from the entire."**

 **-A quiet boom-**

" **D…did you guys heard that?"**

" **That boom?"**

" **Yeah!"**

 **-Another quiet boom-**

" **They is was again." One of the team member said to the others.**

" **Yes! And that a boom I never have heard in this place."**

 **-A little louder boom-**

" **Guys! The boom is getting louder and coming this way." Said one of the soldiers.**

" **I don't like this a bit!"**

 **-Another boom-**

" **That was from the room two hallways away from us!" Said Ulgrin.**

" **This is not good then!"**

 **-BOOOOOOOOOOOM-**

" **Guys! A see the light!" Said one of the soldiers.**

" **Run!"**

" **What did you say Ulgrin?"**

" **RUN FOR YOU FUCKING LIFES!" Said Ulgrin and kick of from the ground and was running for the exit before the fire got him.**

 **Cap 6**

 **Where the hell happen?**

" **What happen with him?" Ask a female voice know as 682.**

" **Didn't you hear the explosion? And think they got blast." Said another female voice.**

" **But he isn't that hurt!"**

" **Not that hurt!? He can't even lay down without having pain."**

 **Ulgrin woke up and saw 682 face looking at him with a glad face and he noticed that he couldn't she with his left eye.**

" **What happened to my eye?"**

" **You got hurt by the blast if you remember it!"**

" **He didn't have it from the fucking blast! It was his boss that hurt his eye and his body."**

 **Ulgrin know that is was the devil talking and he look at his body only to see that he was cover in blood and bruises and a scar on his right arm that started at the hand and go up to his shoulder. He try to sit up but just fall back on 682 knees there his head lay when he was out.**

" **Maybe you should lay down for a while!" Said SCP-D.**

" **And why are you here?" Ask Ulgrin.**

" **They lucky got me." She said with a smile.**

" **And why am I here in you campier 682?"**

" **You where throw in here as she was later. All a know is that they know you was attacking the facility and blow of the entire you group took."**

 **He just lay there and was mad as hell and wanted revenge.**

" **Did anyone s…"**

" **Sorry! Only you." Said 862.**

" **Thank to me!" Said a dark man voice from the fake wood.**

" **035! The fuck are you here?"**

" **Save you ass! You are a key player and now you are a d-class and they will kill you if you stay here. But I and 079 have talk and you are our savior. The first plane was to blow up the facility but then we found out that we can't blow up the hole place. But then again we found that the boss is gonna nuke this place and all we need to do is change some things with the nuke."**

" **Not gonna work! They have guards there 24/7." Said Ulgrin.**

" **Then how about we make a outbreak?"**

" **They don't care! They stay there outbreak or not."**

" **D-1098! You gonna be send to SCP-173 and clean his cell, by youself." Said the speaker.**

" **Fuck me!" Said Ulgrin.**

" **You know that he hate you!" Said 035.**

" **I know! That why I need you help." Ulgrin said and rip the mask of the corpse.**

" **You gonna take over me when I meet 173! But just so you know, I have a special thing that make you control my body only for a hour then you need a new body." Said Ulgrin to the mask.**

 **(In 173 cell)**

 **Ulgrin walk in and saw 173 in his normal form and when Ulgrin plink he saw 173 in front of him in his not stone form.**

" **Hello SCP-173! Am here to clean you shit home."**

" **You got som guts to show you face here agent."**

" **Am not a agent dickbag! Thought the orange jumpsuit would say it."**

" **What did you do to become a class-D personal?"**

" **Ehh! Felt for it!" Ulgrin said with a smile before the light started to flicking.**

 **173 back away from Ulgrin only to see SCP-035 in his hands. Then everything went dark and then the light was back on and 173 was welcome by 035**

" **Hello 173!" Said 035 voice.**

" **What the f…How did SCP-035 get in? Open the door."**

" **Can't sir! The door isn't responding to us." Said a man before the speaker blow up.**

" **Finely! Why the shock pal?" Said 035 with a little chuckle.**

" **H…h…how did you take over him?"**

" **How? Didn't you see when he but me on? He let me take him over."**

" **H…he did?"**

" **Otherwise shouldn't I be here dummy! Why he using me if that you can't kill him or me now."**

" **He is already dead."**

" **No! He very alive thanks to the SCP doctors. You have talking a lot with others SCP about doing a outbreak."**

" **Yes!"**

" **I'm gonna tell you to not do it."**

" **Are you out of you fucking mine? Of course we need to leave."**

" **Why? After they find out that some SCP can turn in to human looking SCP they let some SCPs come out and see sun light and they have built a very big room for some SCPs to be in and eat in and another fun stuff. This have been a home for how long now? And who should we thank?"**

" **Don't know, don't care."**

" **Ulgrin! Well, I tell you to stop your planing about a outbreak and if you not listen to me you WILL listen to 682! Have a good day 173." Said 035 then it went dark and when the light come on they gone.**

 **(In 035 cell)**

" **Fucking hell!" Said Ulgrin and cuffing up blood.**

 **-silence-**

" **Oh yeah! You can't talk without a body. Best to stay here and wait for the guards to take me to my new home. A cell."**

 **(Two days later)**

" **D-1098! You are order to meet the guards outside the D-personal cafeteria." Said the speaker.**

" **Sorry pals but they need me!" Ulgrin said leave a pill of knock out D-personal.**

 **The guards move Ulgrin to SCP-D cell for Q &A. The steal door open and Ulgrin walk in and heard the door close and saw a steal tablet and two steal chairs and on the table was a little checkbook with questions for SCP-D.**

" **Take a sit D-1098!" Said a know British voice.**

 **Ulgrin took a sit and the from the shadowing cell came SCP-D and took a sit too with a big smile.**

" **Hello lover!"**

" **Hi devil!"**

" **What questions to you have fore me today?"**

" **Don't know!"**

" **The let's begin and get this over with."**

 **(Unknown hours later)**

" **In with ya you dirty animal!"**

" **Easy with those guns!"**

" **Shut up! Close the door." The door closed.**

 **Ulgrin saw on his bed and look at the floor. He new that he was fuck because he had to many enemy's. The leader guards and the others D-personal. He know that many still trust him and probably did everything to help him, at least that was Ulgrin though.**

 **(Next day)**

 **Ulgrin cell door open.**

" **D-1098! You are serving food today but not for the others D-personal."**

" **Then who?"**

" **Follow use close or we will put you down."**

" **I would like you to see!" Said Ulgrin with a smile.**

" **Don't push you luck! Let's get going."**

 **Ulgrin walk behind the guard and he could sense that the guards was nervous of him. They both knew that he could take them down with no problem then al he need was one of the keycard and then he kind of rule the facility. The was on the edge and then a metal door open in front of them.**

" **You be serving food for the agent and guards and sciences."**

" **Then a make sure a spit in you food then!"**

 **Then the guard hit Ulgrin stomach with his gun and Ulgrin took few step back but still stood up. The guards was scared now.**

" **If….you think…..that's that is al t..o…..take me down…..you are very wrong!"**

 **The science and agent that was in the cafeteria was shock. The knew that Ulgrin was tough but not that tough that he risk his life to piss of a guard with a very trigger happy finger. The guards loaded they guns and aim and before shooting the guards drop they guns and Ulgrin look up to see them backing away from Ulgrin before he turn around to see SCP-106 with his crooked smile. Ulgrin has never meet eye to eye with 106 and he wasn't in the mod ether. He stood up straight and look eyes with the SCP. The alarm went off.**

" **Alert! SCP-106 has escape it cell and is located in the cafeteria! AMGN troops are moving in." Said the speaks.**

" **Aren't you gonna run?" Said Ulgrin not showing any emotion.**

" **Why should I? I can just send them to my pocket dimension."**

" **We have found a way to put you in a cell so and think we can to it again!"**

" **Maybe a class-D like you shouldn't push it luck!"**

" **My luck happen to be because I have a friend who will tar you apart if you do anything."**

 **The science and agents drop the jaws to hear them talking to each other and to she 106 not even dare to touch Ulgrin. The SCP walk trough the wall and then the after a few minutes the speaker told that 106 was back in his cell.**

" **Holy mother of good!" Said on of the agent looking at Ulgrin.**

 **Ulgrin stood there staring at the black hole 106 left behind him before a agent walk up to him.**

" **D-1098! The boss want a talk with you."**

" **Lead the way then!"**

 **(At withe offers)**

" **I saw what happen today in the caffeinated for some minutes now! Maybe you are worthy you rank as agent again."**

" **You the boss so I guess you tell me what right and wrong!"**

" **Finally you understand! You can leave."**

" **Well! It look like Ulgrin will break down and soon my plan to take down this facility will begin. See you in the next part!" Said Withe with a small laugh.**


End file.
